


Unexpected Rescue (one shot)

by Pinxku



Series: The world of Avengers (mainly Tony Centric) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Tony Stark, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Siberia Scene in Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Nick Fury, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Tony is trapped in Siberia with no hope of rescueUntil unexpected but welcome savior comes to his aid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little idea I had and wanted to write.
> 
> I'm Team ironman but I do acknowledge that both sides could have done better. I really disagree with Cap lying tho. 
> 
> I'm really liking the idea of uncle Nick

Tony was lying on his back on the cold floor of Siberia. Every part of his body was filled with pain and agony. By now he has lost the sense of time as he feels his own blood slowly leaving his body from the wounds.

The fight has left him a long time ago now replaced by fear, sadness and hurt of betrayal.

Fear that he was going to die. Here alone with a broken suit and no goodbye to his bots, Rhodey, Pep. Forgotten by his old team that is trapped in the raft. And Rogers who left him there.

Betrayal from the lies. From leaving him after all he has done for them. From trading him to another friend.

Sadness for his Rhodey bear, for his parents,  for Vision and to himself.

He knows he shouldn't have attacked, but he also knows that Steve shouldn't have fought back, shouldn't have lied. All he saw was red image of his mom and dad dead and the killer stand right there.

It wasn't Bucky and he knows that now but it still was his hands.

 Meaby he did deserve this. For Ultron for all the people, he killed with his weapons. Now trapped in a big weapon alone. He listens water trip on the pavement the sound echoing around.

_Tip tip tip_

He is starting to lose feeling on his legs. His vision and is blurry tears threatening to fall and he lets them. He is going to die. He closes his eyes and drifts off thinking he hears footsteps as all goes black

* * *

Nick Fury was not happy. He was quite upset actually. He would not have believed that Captain would go rogue and take half of the team with him.

And then he would hurt and leave a teammate behind to die.

People don't know this, he had made sure they don't, but he does care. And who he cares about just happens to be a genius,  billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and his nephew.

When the genius was a born Nick was made as his godfather. But as his career and his responsibilities took him away and his closeness started to be a danger to his loved ones so he had to distance himself from the cute little genius who would call him Uncle Nick and smile such a blinding smile that would make you want to protect him with your life.

He's not sure if the kid even remembers him from back then. Or if he even knows.

But now his little genius was dying on the floor as Fury arrives in Siberia after visiting the raft for information.

Tony looks wrecked. His face bloody armor battered and broken and a huge shield looking scar across his chest oozing blood. His face white as a sheet.

Furys blood boils in anger for what has been done to the kid he cares about.

Nick hurries to his side checking his pulse. It's faint but its there thank God.

Tony groans as he moved him around a little.

"F've ore minuteS"

"Shhhh" Nick shuses him. 

He opens the suit from its emergency releases which gets another pained groan from the genius.

"It's okay kid I'm gonna take care of you. You're safe it's okay" He murmurs as he picks him up gently taking note of the injuries and trying to avoid them. He can take care of them once in the jet.

"Nick?" Tony murmurs drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Ye kid it's me lets get you home"

Tony humms feeling safe in the strong but gentle arms that are somehow little familiar.

"Thanks, Uncle Nick" he murmurs and passes out.

Nick looks down at him and smiles softly as he carries him to the jet.

* * *

 

Somewhere long ago there is a dark-skinned man who is carrying a sleeping small brown-haired boy with brown puppy eyes in his arms to bed.

* * *

 


	2. Announcement!

I have now continued this story in a series!

I made another fic where the first chapter is the same as this but it has now more chapters!

I wanted to leave this as one for those who wanted just uncle Nick

So you wanna see more just Go in the first story in the series "unexpected rescue". It's just called "unexpected Rescue" I'm so creative xD

I hope to see you there!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel me!
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> I still wanna write more so. Plz send me avengers prompts. (Hoping Tony centric)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Come say hi or give prompts on Tumbler name is Pinxku22
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
